


Swordmaster

by Laylah



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Training, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: A year ago he wouldn't have believed this possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made Ryoma and Xander swap classes in my Revelation playthrough and then I couldn't stop thinking about Xander learning the acrobatic Swordmaster moves and this happened.

The odd warm light above the astral castle beats down on Xander's shoulders as he raises his blade. He focuses on the practice dummy in front of him, the warm ache in his limbs, the unfamiliar stance he's trying to master. Breathe in, breathe out. He fell the last two times he tried this move, but nobody has berated him or laughed at him for his failure. He hasn't failed. Breathe. Focus.

He lunges forward, sweeping his sword through two sharp arcs that score deep gouges in the practice dummy. His knees bend, deep, gathering strength—and he launches himself back, flipping through the air, blade flashing in the sun as he turns. The moment seems to stretch, the brief brilliant second when he's weightless, before gravity catches up with him again and pulls him back down.

He gets his feet under him just in time. It isn't a perfect landing—he staggers a little before he can bring his sword back up to ready—but he manages. Laughter bubbles up in his chest before he can help himself, wild and unreasonable delight.

"Good!" Ryoma calls from the edge of the practice ground. "Excellent! You've got the idea now."

Xander looks over at Ryoma and Sakura and finds them both smiling as if they're almost as elated as he feels. "It's nothing like Nohrian swordsmanship," he says. That backflip is outrageous, something none of his childhood swordmasters would have stood for; it feels amazing.

"All the more impressive for you to pick it up so quickly," Ryoma says. Habit makes Xander listen for a barb hidden in the compliment, but he doesn't think there is one: Prince Ryoma is as direct and honest as he is formidable.

"Here," Sakura says. She comes closer, offers Xander a glazed stoneware jug. "Training is thirsty work."

"Thank you," Xander says. He bows to her before he takes it, and her cheeks flush pink. The jug is full of chilled tea, with the delicate toasted flavor that Hoshidans seem to prefer. "That's very refreshing."

Sakura smiles as she takes the jug back. "I'm glad." She can look him in the eyes now, and she barely ever stammers when she's talking to him anymore. Watching her grow more confident brings its own satisfaction, a warmth behind his ribs quite apart from the warmth of the sun on his back.

Still, this is no time to get distracted. "I have a ways to go before I make it look as effortless as you do," Xander says, looking back at Ryoma. The high prince of Hoshido, smiling at him; a year ago he wouldn't have believed this possible.

"There's a reason I spend so much time training," Ryoma says. "But you have the strength you need already, and you have the discipline to hone the skills. Who knows? Maybe you'll decide to stick with it full time."

"Hah! Maybe, but don't hold your breath." Xander shakes his head. "My horse would never forgive me if I abandoned him entirely."

"About that," Ryoma says. "I could stand to learn a thing or two about the power of Nohrian cavalry techniques."

"It would be my honor to show you what I know," Xander says. He lifts his blade, feeling the weight of it in his hand, the comforting familiarity. "But not until I've gotten in a little more practice on that lunge."

Ryoma laughs. "Don't let me stop you," he says. "In fact, let me grab my sword. I should run through some drills myself."

"Please do," Xander says. "The company is welcome."

The day is warm, the camaraderie is heartening, and the task in front of him is a welcome challenge. For all the hardships this war has entailed, it's brought its share of blessings as well. As he takes up his stance again, Xander is grateful.


End file.
